


El rey de la colina

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, Happy Birthay Bucky, IronWinter - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Smut, Tony has a secret, Top Tony, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Bucky y Tony quiere darle algo muy especial. Y Bucky sabe que cuando su genio tiene una idea en la mente, la lleva a cabo de una manera que no puede adivinar.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	El rey de la colina

**Author's Note:**

> Antoshka = apelativo cariñoso, originalmente deriva del cuento ruso Antoshka (solecito).  
> Zvezda = estrella, igualmente ruso.  
> Kotenok = gatito.

**EL REY DE LA COLINA**

* * *

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel.

_Parejas_ : Winteriron.

_Derechos_ : Pues la fantasía, ¿qué no? Todo lo demás es de Marvel.

_Advertencias_ : esta es una historia WINTERIRON, ósea, Tony x Bucky, ósea no habrá otra pareja que esa y además es un OS subido de tono. No te gusta, hay miles de fanfics que pueden satisfacerte. Esto es Winteriron y así se queda.

Una historia por el cumpleaños 103 del mapachito.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

Tony le había prometido un cumpleaños especial, así que Bucky tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza porque verdad sea dicha, era imposible adivinar la clase de cosas que un genio, millonario, filántropo excéntrico, inventor, Vengador y amante suyo podría tener para asombrarlo. El sargento imaginó desde algo tan simple y cursi como una salida al viejo Brooklyn hasta un show transmitido en vivo por internet con toda la parafernalia que el dinero de Anthony pudiera comprar. James estaba nervioso también, había notado algo distraído, distante a su Kotenok, como le llamaba de cariño. ¿Sería que estaba cansándose de su relación y estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible por no dejar hundir ese barco? Las inseguridades del soldado brotaron como fuente de solo pensar que era probable que el millonario al fin hubiera visto que no era un partido con el cual estar toda una vida y quería dar un cierre digno.

Aquel día, Bucky se levantó temprano, encontrando que Tony no estaba. Nada extraño considerando los dispares horarios del genio. Hizo su carrera matutina, se dio un baño caliente y se preparó su desayuno favorito, mirando lo que hubiera en los servicios de streaming por internet. Un día rutinario cuya única diferencia era el silencio de Friday, por lo general, la inteligencia artificial solía charlar con él a petición de su creador para que el sargento no se sintiera tan solo en la torre durante sus ausencias. Barnes tuvo un mal presentimiento que cortó su apetito. Se vistió con sus jeans favoritos, chamarra y botas con una camisa que el millonario le regalara, pensando en qué hacer. Tal vez una visita a Natasha para contarle sus angustias y que ella las borrara con algún regaño en ruso mientras le daba un coscorrón por idiota.

—¿Friday?

_—“¿Sí, sargento?”_

—¿Hay alguna pastelería cerca?

—“ _Enseguida le muestro los locales más cercanos_ ”.

No había recibido ningún mensaje de texto, ni tampoco había encontrado alguno. Eso fue extraño o todo tendría explicación con el simple hecho de que Tony Stark era muy distraído con las fechas y números que tuvieran que ver con documentos y papeleos. La caminata a la pastelería le distrajo por la pasarela de mimos ambulantes pasando por la avenida. Regresó con un pequeño pastel sabor chocolate y recubierto con trozos de ciruela bañada en miel. ¿Sería muy tonto decirle a su loco genio que había comprado un pastel y esperaba comerlo con él? Peleando con sus inseguridades, Bucky al fin envió el mensaje, casi lanzando lejos el teléfono celular para no morir de ansiedad por si acaso la respuesta se retrasaba. Eran horas de oficina y seguramente Tony estaba ocupado.

Cuando sonó el timbre que avisaba de un mensaje entrante, casi corrió al sofá donde había arrojado el teléfono para verlo. Una serie de imágenes, bromas y mensajes lindos de los Vengadores felicitándole atascaron su pantalla. Steve casi le escribió una tesis sobre lo importante que era su amistad para él y que pasaría más tarde para felicitarlo en persona. Bucky suspiró. Cero respuestas de Anthony. Negó con la cabeza, estaba pensando demasiado, pisando terrenos resbalosos. El día pasó sin más emociones que regalos de cumpleaños llegando al penthouse, rosas para hacerlo gruñir a propósito, peluches y más tarde, el Capitán América obsequiándole un dibujo de esos viejos tiempos cuando uno era tan solo un renacuajo enfermizo y el otro un muchacho peleonero.

—Que pases un cumpleaños increíble, jerk. No te preocupes, no le diré al Smithsonian que andas aquí.

—Ni yo sobre ti, gracias, punk.

La tarde caía cuando Tony apareció al fin, canturreando y con esa sonrisa que hacía a Bucky suspirar y sonreír a su vez como el idiota enamorado que era.

—¡Heey! ¿Cómo está mi más hermosa estrella?

—Bien, bienvenido, Antoshka.

—Cuantos regalos, ¿todos para ti?

James se encogió de un hombro. —Sabes como son ellos de exagerados.

—Hm, ¿dónde está ese pastel?

—Ah —el rostro del sargento se iluminó un poco— Preparé café.

—Eso lo hace más perfecto.

Barnes se sintió inquieto por la falta de felicitaciones, pero se dijo que estaba hablando con Tony Stark, alguien cuyas ideas funcionaban muy diferente al resto. Y ya había aprendido anteriormente que su concepto de romanticismo no precisamente era canónico.

—Huele delicioso, ¿o eres tú, Zvezda?

—Es el pastel, me temo —rió James, sirviendo la rebanada del millonario.

Una mano atrapó su muñeca antes de que la retirara, jalándole de forma que el sargento se vio obligado a sentarse en el regazo de Tony como un niño bueno con su madre. Una mano picó su mentón, levantándolo ligeramente cuando bajó su mirada.

—¿Hay algo que me quieras decir, hermoso?

—No, nada, Anthony.

Este arqueó una ceja, rodeando con sus brazos su cintura. Bucky quiso decirle que era demasiado pesado para estar tanto tiempo sobre las piernas del millonario. Calló para no romper el momento.

—Te prometí algo especial, ¿no es así?

Bucky asintió.

—Y yo siempre he cumplido mis promesas contigo, ¿cierto?

—Sí, Kotenok.

—Entonces, ¿por qué parece que quieres echarte a llorar?

James abrió su boca tratando de explicar, con ojos abiertos en sorpresa. Tony gozaba de ese talento para leer sus expresiones o quizá era muy transparente. Como fuese, su réplica murió con un beso súbito que lo tomó por sorpresa, apenas si llegando a quejarse bajito por la lengua que invadió su boca, enredándose con su lengua mientras las manos del millonario explorando su cuerpo como lo hacía siempre, dueño de todo y sin pudor alguno. El sargento cerró sus ojos, dejándose hacer por unos segundos con sus brazos rodeando los hombros de Anthony. Sus cejas se juntaron ligeramente. Algo no andaba bien… por lo general, esas batallas las ganaba al final y ahora estaba sintiendo que su genio estaba intentando dejarle sin oxígeno en los pulmones.

—… Antoshka… —jadeó al separarse, sintiendo que los labios le punzaron un poco.

—¿Mm? —la boca de Tony encontró ese punto en su cuello que lo hizo estremecer, mordiéndolo con fuerza… quizá con algo más de fuerza.

—¿Qué…? —una mano se coló entre sus piernas, masturbándole por encima de la tela de los jeans— Anthony…

—¿Qué sucede, hermoso? —ronroneó el millonario en su oído, lamiéndolo luego con una risa al sentirle restregarse contra esa mano que le acariciaba tan lascivamente— ¿Eh?

Tony conocía bien sus puntos débiles. Bucky jadeó al sentir otra mordida en la curva de su cuello, moviendo sus caderas con mayor insistencia. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba siendo llevado en brazos por el millonario rumbo a la recámara.

—¡Anthony! ¡¿Qué…?!

—Sshh, es tu cumpleaños y es hora de darte tu regalo especial.

El millonario era fuerte, no podía negarlo, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos algo le dijo al sargento que su fuerza no era ordinaria. Los ojos traviesos, brillando con esa chispa de malicia combinada con lujuria le hicieron tragar saliva. Quiso preguntar qué rayos había hecho, pero en cuanto fue lanzado a la cama, rebotando un poco, la boca de Tony atacó sus labios, su cuello, su pecho donde dejó unas marcas que se irían en unas horas debido al suero y que erizaron la piel de Bucky, mirando asombrado a su amante. Y quizá algo temeroso porque recordó que un día en una charla mientras comían palomitas viendo una película en la noche, bromeó diciéndole al genio sobre su aparente supremacía en la cama.

Lentamente, su mente comenzó a entender cuál era su regalo.

—Antoshka…

—Disfruta, precioso.

No era que no hubieran cambiado posiciones, solamente que James siempre se había jactado de tener esa resistencia que hacía que fuera quien tuviera la sartén por el mango en cuanto a dominar. El día de su cumpleaños parecía ser el día en que Tony estaba dispuesto a darle revancha de forma monumental. La ropa del sargento desapareció igual que el traje de tres piezas de corte fino que terminó en el suelo junto con lo demás. Bucky se relamió sus labios al ver ese cuerpo desnudo que tenía sus propias marcas, el querido brillo tenue azul de su reactor en el pecho, la erección del millonario, quejándose cuando su panorama cambió por la superficie de la cama. Esas sábanas blancas, sedosas en las que se sujetó al sentir sus piernas ser separadas.

—¿Kotenok?

Sus mejillas se oscurecieron en un rojo carmesí al sentir una lengua explorar entre sus nalgas, haciendo que respingara y casi huyera del contacto de no ser que una mano lo mantuvo pegado a la cama. Un latigazo de electricidad recorrió desde su espalda baja hasta su nuca, sintiendo su piel erizarse con la segunda lamida, gimiendo abiertamente para la tercera. Las sábanas fueron arrancadas de su posición con la cuarta. Era un punto débil demasiado sensible que Tony ya había conocido y del que se valió para dejar al sargento jadeando pesadamente con sus manos estrujando las sábanas, estremeciéndose por el roce suave de la superficie sedosa de la cama contra su miembro atrapado entre esta y su cuerpo cada vez más caliente. Bucky dejó caer su cabeza, una mejilla pegada a la cama y tirando de las blancas telas con sus párpados apretados con fuerza casi gritando. Perdió noción del tiempo con aquel estímulo que incluyó exploraciones en su perineo y testículos.

—Anthony… Anthony…

Una risita traviesa rozó su oído, sintiendo como sus cabellos húmedos fueron retirados de su rostro para recibir un beso en su sien.

—¿Todo bien, hermoso?

—¿Qué… qué tomaste?

Tony rió, besando sus cabellos. —Feliz cumpleaños, Zvezda.

La mente de James estaba nublada para ese entonces, percibiendo por su olfato el inconfundible aroma del lubricante cerca. Sus caderas se movieron en anticipación. Si algo tenía el millonario, era que no importaba lo fogoso de sus encuentros o si era un deseo súbito que los hacía buscar el rincón más cercano para hacerlo, todo el tiempo era cuidadoso con él. El sargento siempre recordaba no sin algo de pena sus primeras veces, porque había llorado al ser tratado con tanta devoción, tanto cariño por parte de Tony, pendiente en todo momento de que lo disfrutara y jamás fuese algo forzoso o incómodo.

—Oh, cielos, Kotenok…

—Relájate, amor. Hoy el cielo bajará a tus ojos.

Bucky se encontraba demasiado excitado para examinar con cabeza fría la retórica de su amante. La simple idea de que su loco genio había hecho algo nada más por tener ahora la ventaja fue un afrodisíaco inesperado. El primer dedo no encontró resistencia de su parte, ya relajado anteriormente por una lengua maestra que le había explorado de una forma que jamás podría contar en un desayuno con los Vengadores. La espalda del sargento se arqueó, relajándose para dejarle entrar, sus manos en puños se escondieron debajo de su mejilla, entreabriendo sus ojos al sentir pequeños besos tiernos sobre su espalda, mirando a Tony adorar su piel como si no estuviera penetrándole con un dedo con una calma que comenzó a desesperarle.

—Anthony…

—Paciencia.

—Te juntas demasiado con Steve.

—Alguien aún tiene la habilidad de hablar.

James tuvo que aceptar que ese despliegue de fuerza y dominio estaba teniendo más efecto en su cuerpo de lo que estaba pensando. Tony le giró, quedando boca arriba sin tiempo para asimilar cuando la boca del millonario devoró en un simple movimiento toda su erección.

—¡ANTHONY! —aulló, aferrándose a las sábanas, sus piernas encogiéndose igual que los dedos de sus pies.

Una parte de él fue consciente de que un segundo dedo se había unido al juego de simular lentas embestidas, con un movimiento de tijera buscando ese pequeño bulto que le hizo arquearse de nuevo, sus manos volando de inmediato a los cabellos castaños de Tony, quedándose ahí, temblorosas como el resto de su cuerpo que hirvió con las succiones que recibió en su miembro. Una lengua diestra recorriendo las formas de su pene, delineando su glande cuando el millonario comenzó a subir y bajar su cabeza, esos traviesos ojos observándole mientras le saboreaba haciendo sonidos obscenos muy a propósito. La meta fue alcanzada, porque todo lo que salió de su boca fueron gemidos, jadeos, algo que pareció una combinación absurda de ruso con otros idiomas entre quejidos de placer entrecortados por su respiración cada vez más agitada.

El sargento estrujó la sábana con su mano metálica, abriendo sus ojos de par en par ante un orgasmo que hizo toda su espalda arquearse, cayendo luego de vuelta a la cama. Sus jadeos se transformaron en murmullos de protesta al sentir que esos dedos seguían estimulándole, su miembro fue tomado por la mano libre de Tony, quien le guiñó un ojo, terminando de relamerse sus labios del semen en ellos. Bucky ladeó su rostro, su pecho agitado tensándose al roce de nuevo de aquellos dedos contra su próstata y esa mano despertando su pene una vez más. Bendiciones del suero, no tiempos refractarios que ahora estaban jugando en su contra, haciéndolo más sensible a las caricias. Gimió con más fuerza, llevando su mano derecha a la muñeca que le masturbó, recibiendo un manazo en regaño.

—No, todo me toca a mí.

James respingó de nuevo, su miraba nublada tratando de enfocar mejor esa malévola sonrisa. Tres dedos ahora jugaban a torturarle al prepararle tan lento mientras un pulgar ya jugaba con la punta de su nueva erección, haciendo que sintiera como volvía a tensarse porque era demasiado y no pudo contenerse por más tiempo, corriéndose una vez más, esta vez en la mano del millonario a quien escuchó chasquear su lengua y decir algo que sonó demasiado lejano para su mente que estaba flotando cada vez más lejos. El roce de una barba sobre su pecho le hizo abrir sus ojos. Tony le sonrió, besando esa piel sudorosa antes de buscar sus labios, el sabor de su propio semen en un beso largo, que dejó su mentón empapado de saliva que un pulgar cariñoso limpió.

—Mi hermoso, Zvezda. Te amo, cariño.

Bucky murmuró algo que no fue escuchado, Tony rió. —¿Qué es?

—… ¿piensas… piensas hacerlo… en este siglo?

El genio se carcajeó, robando un beso de esos labios ya rojizos terminando de prepararle. James suspiró al sentirse de pronto vacío, más recuperado. Al menos lo suficiente para usar sus codos como soporte, buscando esos ojos caoba que le miraron siempre brillantes, coquetos, seguros. Por los que podría matar sin arrepentirse. Recibió un beso en su frente, una mano gentil pasando por debajo de su espalda para hacerle sentarse sobre el regazo de Tony, cuya erección sintió rozarse contra su trasero, haciéndole jadear en ansia y un poco de queja por su pene volviendo a la vida. Alguien no iba a levantarse al día siguiente. Bucky se abrazó al millonario, besando sus labios con un largo suspiro al levantar sus caderas y ayudarle para acomodarse. Sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Tony, quien besó una de sus mejillas.

—Despacio.

Adoraba ese cuidado de su amante, aunque estuviera muriendo por montarle. El sargento dejó caer su frente contra la del genio mientras bajaba lentamente sobre aquella erección, apenas entreabriendo sus labios al sentir como iba abriéndose paso en su interior. Las manos de Tony sujetaron sus caderas, impidiendo que lo hiciera de golpe, algo que le hizo gruñir en reclamo, recibiendo un casto beso en recompensa. Cuando al fin le tuvo complemente dentro, percibiendo esas sutiles palpitaciones rozándole, jadeó con fuerza, abriendo sus ojos para ver al millonario observarle con admiración y algo de diversión también, percatándose de que su rostro hervía.

—¿Te he dicho lo hermoso que eres cuando esas mejillas igualan el color de mi armadura?

Bucky hizo un puchero, recostando su frente contra un hombro de Tony, apretándole en castigo. Sonrió al escucharle gruñir, recibiendo una nalgada juguetona que le hizo jadear porque le hizo moverse apenas. El millonario besó su hombro izquierdo, como siempre lo hacía en la intimidad, repartiendo besitos en sus cicatrices, en su brazo metálico que ya era sensible a esos contactos gracias a cierta mente que no descansaba y que parecía competir con quien sabe quién sobre actualizaciones y mejorías para él. Solo para él. Así era Tony Stark. James levantó su rostro, besando una ceja de Tony.

—Estoy listo.

—Sujétate bien, Zvezda.

Por haber cerrado los ojos, el sargento se perdió de la chispa malévola en los ojos del genio, tomando sus caderas para levantarle casi a punto de salir de él, bajando de nuevo. Un vaivén lento que disfrutó, abriendo sus ojos cuando el ritmo cambió a uno más veloz, abriendo su boca en sorpresa. Casi había olvidado ese detalle de su nueva fuerza. Los dedos de Tony se aferraron a su cadera tan fuerte que estuvo seguro esas marcas no iban a irse tan pronto. Bucky juntó sus cejas en un rictus de placer, sus gemidos cada vez más altos y entrecortados, sus piernas enredándose y tensándose alrededor de la cintura del millonario quien besó por debajo de su mandíbula, embistiéndole en busca de ese punto en especial. Sus cuerpos sudorosos con esos sonidos de pieles encontrándose, gemidos, uno que otro gruñido. Palabras que no alcanzaron a tener idioma concreto.

—… A-Antosh… ¡Aahh!

—Solo disfruta, hermoso.

Las manos de James se aferraron a la espalda del genio, arqueándose contra él, su miembro duro, caliente rozándose contra sus vientres. El placer alcanzó su punto máximo y bajó de pronto cuando Tony le dejó caer sobre la cama, levantándose apenas sobre sus rodillas con sus manos tomando bien sus caderas para martillearle a un ritmo que le hizo gritar, ver puntos blancos frente a sus ojos. Se aferró a las sábanas, las manos que no le dieron tregua, una almohada que alcanzó y terminó lanzada fuera de la cama. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese clímax abriéndose paso en su sangre… y desapareciendo de vuelta cuando el millonario se quedó completamente quieto, apenas moviéndose en círculos sus caderas, pero rozando a propósito su próstata, haciendo que el sargento respingara, frunciendo su ceño.

—… p-por favor…

Tony chasqueó de nuevo su lengua, liberándose del agarre de sus piernas para acomodarse una vez más, quedando sobre su cuerpo. Besó el mentón y cuello de Bucky, empujando apenas contra él.

—… tenok…

—Mm, estoy pensando seriamente en repetir esto. Quizá en mi cumpleaños. Puedo hacerte unas lindas orejas y cola enlazadas para responder a estímulos…

—… ¡Anthony!

Una embestida hizo ver estrellas al sargento, arqueándose en una curva perfecta contra la cama. Varios mechones empapados de sudor se pegaban a sus sienes, su cuello. Simplemente se aferró a los brazos que le envolvieron cuando los movimientos de Tony se decidieron a esfumar lo último de su resistencia. Incluso sintió sus ojos húmedos, sus labios formando una linda ‘O’ cuando el ángulo de esas penetraciones encontró su objetivo y el millonario ya no le dio más tregua. Bucky gritó su nombre, sintiendo que su cuerpo explotaba, corriéndose sobre su torso, sus muslos atrapando las caderas de Tony entre espasmos de su orgasmo tan negado que al fin alcanzó, perdiéndose en esa ansiada nube de placer en la cual flotó no supo por cuánto hasta sentir unos nudillos rozar su mejilla sonrojada, húmeda.

—¿Antoshka?

—Bienvenido de vuelta, hermoso.

El sargento levantó su mano metálica para cepillar un poco esos cabellos descompuestos, sonriendo perezosamente. Sintió el cuerpo igual que una gelatina perdiendo su firmeza ante un calor más que agradable. Levantó lo suficiente su cabeza para alcanzar esos sonrientes labios que besó.

—Te amo, Anthony.

—Y yo, Zvezda. ¿Y bien? ¿Satisfecho con tu regalo?

—Dime que es temporal.

—Bueno…

—Tony —James frunció su ceño, lejos de la diversión, también le preocupaba la salud de su amante.

—Hey, lo es. Pero puedo hacerlo permanente.

—No experimentos locos.

—¿Qué haría yo sin mi gruñón sargento?

Tony le miró en silencio, apenas ladeando su rostro. El sargento iba a preguntarle qué sucedía cuando se percató que en su mano metálica brillaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Abrió sus ojos igual que su boca que cayó, volviéndose al millonario.

—¿Te casas conmigo?

—Kotenok… ¡sí! Y según recuerdo primero se pregunta y luego pones el anillo.

—Mm, técnicamente ya me habías respondido, solo que estabas muy ocupado exprimiéndome hasta la última gota en tu orgasmo.

—¡Ni siquiera escuché la pregunta! Eso es trampa.

—Por eso la repetí.

Bucky bufó, admirando su anillo. —¿Esto es lo que te mantenía tan distraído?

—Sí, bueno, no estaba seguro de que fueras a… ¿eso era por lo que estabas triste?

—Tonterías —el sargento se encogió de hombros, besando su anillo— Lo adoro.

—Me gusta verlo en tu mano. Me gusta poner cosas en ti.

—Tony.

—¿Sí, hermoso?

—¿Tú… sí acabaste? —James miró entre sus cuerpos, jadeando ligeramente adolorido.

—El día de tu cumpleaños aun no termina. Faltan un par de horas.

—Tony…

Este besó sus labios. —No tienes qué hacer mañana, cancelé toda tu agenda, incluyendo la junta con Fury.

—Pero, ¡Antoshka! Tú…

—Feliz cumpleaños, Zvezda. Te amo, ¿puedo hacerte el amor de nuevo?

—Sigues duro como un jodido mástil. Y te amo, Anthony.

—Sabes que soy competitivo.

—Y te gusta cobrarte con creces.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Pensar que mañana te veré caminar gracioso es mi mejor aliciente.

—Anthony Edward Stark.

—¡Estamos comprometidos!

Que Nat apareciera en la tarde del día siguiente preguntando por su anillo hizo sospechar a Bucky de la complicidad de los Vengadores con su ahora prometido. Que todos fueran a verle hasta la noche le dijo que Tony habló de su plan con ellos, evitando molestarle temprano porque no hubo manera que sus piernas respondieran por la mañana. El millonario había experimentado con una forma más inocua y más sexual del Extremis, creando su propia versión de un estimulante para el vigor masculino en una versión que solamente un Stark como él podía imaginar. Pero había valido la pena, igual que ese anillo que le hizo sonreír cada vez que lo admiraba. Un excelente regalo de cumpleaños.

**F I N**


End file.
